Dear Sensei
by myownphilosophy101a
Summary: In one world Nohara Rin died by throwing herself onto Kakashi's Chidori. In another, she survives to become one of the greatest kunochi known to shinobi. Under her careful attention, Team Seven becomes all that they were meant to be from the beginning. (OOC/What-if-Rin-Survived?/Rated T for gore)


**I own nothing in this story, **_But I do hope you enjoy._

**-OrangeInk**

* * *

**Chapter One **

.

..

…

_**"If life unlived is a life unwanted" **_

…

..

.

"Urrh! Where is our sensei?!" A blonde, blue eyed, Uzumaki Naruto squinted his eyes at the door as if he could will his missing teacher into it, "All of the Teams left but us! Even Iruka-sensei went home!" He stamped his foot on the floor of the Academy classroom in frustration, was his missing teacher even coming? Then a mischievous idea popped into his head to 'punish' his teacher for being so late.

"Naruto!" Haruno Sakura started to scold, "Don't be rude!" As her blonde teammate plucked up an eraser and wedged it into the top of the doorframe snickering at the thought of someone running into it.

"Tch. As if a jonin would fall for that." Uchiha Sasuke scoffed, his black hair falling limply to frame his face.

"Y-yeah!" Sakura agreed with her crush, (**"Cha! I love these things!"**) Sakura's Inner personality disagreed, pranks were awesome if the person deserved it, especially if their sensei was late.

Suddenly, the door opened and out stretched a pale purple manicured hand-and suddenly the chalk board eraser was pinned to the opposite wall with a kunai. "Hmm, trying to trick your sensei on your very first day?" A tall, shapely Kunoichi stepped into the classroom.

The Kunoichi had brown shoulder length hair, with dark brown eyes that seemed to stretch forever.

Or eye, the genin supposed, as her black hiate was down covering her left one. On her cheeks bore two identical purple rectangles giving it a distinct identification. She was wrapped in fishnet from head to toe and purple armor covered her neck down to her thighs. The only other thing covering her was a loose beige jacket that extended to her hips. Her weapons included a tanto strapped to her back, a weapons pouch on her right thigh, and a pale pouch around the other one that had the Kanji for 'medicine'.

"My first impression of you three is…" All three of the genin leaned in interest, "You are all snot nosed greenhorns. But at least one of you thought to trap me, better than nothing I suppose, get your asses up to the roof, I'll meet you there." Then she shushined out of the room in a flurry of leaves. Team Seven face faulted. This was their sensei?

Naruto grumbled under her breath disappointed his prank didn't work "She nothing but a Cyclops and a hag." Sasuke shot him a smirk as if saying a silent, _I told you so._

On the roof, their sensei leaned against the rail chewing on a senbon in her mouth, while her (hopeful) students sat in front of her.

While Rin Nohara privately thought about the reasons she accepted this 'mission' from the Hokage. She had been given several teams in succession, but all had failed to meet her requirements. Jonin were pretty much on their own for the terms of an exam, as long as their genin exams weren't fatal, they could be passed. All of her previous teams had failed and broke under the pressure…then again, she had a pretty tough and unorthodox exam for her genin. Rather than her old sensei's "Bell Test." No, her exam had much more pressure than losing a simple career.

If they passed she would be training not only her sensei's son, but a jinchurikki, much like herself. [Too tell the truth, she hoped he would pass at the very least. How awesome would it be to have the second jinchurikki as her student? The son of her beloved sensei none the less?] One also couldn't forget the villages "precious" last Uchiha, her fingertips brushed her covered eye, in hindsight, Rin admitted she might've been the only person in the village to teach the two boys. Her "gifts" from her deceased teammates would stay with her forever, it also made her an extremely valuable to Konoha as a Shinobi. She turned her attention to the last of the group, the girl, who keep sneaking glances at the last Uchiha survivor. Rin winced, Sakura reminded her of herself when she was a young, niave, foolish girl.

That kind of attitude going into the Shinobi business got people killed.

Rin would know.

The One-Eyed Woman clapped her hands to get the kids attention, "Alright…Introductions. Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies and Dreams. Go Whiskers." She pointed at Naruto.

He sat up straighter and fiddled with his headband, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like to eat Ramen at Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei, I dislike the three minutes it takes to heat instant ramen! My hobbies are…Heheh," He scratched his cheek, flushing for a moment in embarrassment at the reminder of his infamous pranks throughout the village, "…I like gardening too I guess…My dream is to become the next Hokage!" Rin nodded thoughtfully to herself, this kid seemed to be simply amused but with high goals.

Rin firmly believed that as long as you worked hard for your goals, and worked smart, you could always achieved them. No matter where you came from, or what your background was, it was often the hardest worker that survived.

"You next Pinko!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the nickname given to her hair, "I'm Haruno Sakura….I like…" She shot a 'subtle' glance at the Uchiha. _"Sasuke,"_ Rin thought with an inward groan, had she ever been like this?

_I'm sorry Kakashi_, _please forgive me_. She sent up in an silent prayer.

"I dislike…_NARUTO_!" Naruto flopped over and cried exaggerated tears at his crushes harsh words, "My hobbies are…" _"Obsessing over Sasuke,"_ Rin added in her mind. The pink haired girl shot another look under her lashes at her teammate (who seemed to be ignoring his female teammate with an impressive amount of deliberate obtuseness.) "My dreams are…" She giggled into her hands. _"Becoming the Last Uchiha's Wife,"_ Rin finished with an impeccable scowl, _"I'll have my hands full with this one…I can't believe that this is what I used to act like. "_

"Alright…You're last, Broody." The Uchiha shot Rin a deadpan glare as if he was trying to drill bullets into her skull. "…My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I do not like many things, I dislike even more. Hobbies are useless. My dream, no, it is an ambition, is to kill a certain man…" Naruto gulped in the background as a reaction to the Raven's words, while Sakura seemed to grow hearts in her eyes. Rin supposed it was fair, if someone murdered her family, she'd rip him from limb to limb. Never mind if it was someone she had once loved.

If fact, Rin actually did know what it was like having someone you loved murder another close to you. So she supposed she could sympathize with all of them.

But that was a story for another time.

But for now, Rin just smiled with an echo of compassion for the three kids in front of her, once upon a time, she was in their seats. Doing exactly what they were now with her own sensei. "My name is Nohara Rin, I like many things, such as Dango, dogs, books, and sea shells. I dislike sour foods, traitors, and people don't protect their comrades. My dream- actually it is more of a belief, is that all Shinobi will be able to coexist with each other in the future."

The newly minted genin blinked up at her in awe, she grinned a little and clapped her hands three times, "Okay! Now' we are going to start the real genin test!"

The kids reeled back, "Sensei? Didn't we already complete the genin test?" Sakura questioned.

Rin shook her head, "No, each jounin gives their students an individual test to hand out to the teams to scan and see if they want to apprentice them or not, those that fail these tests are sent back to the Academy. Out of these tests are about a 66% failure rate."

"What! We had to sit through those exams for nothing?!" Naruto shouted.

"No, not exactly. Those tests were a screening for those that _could_ pass the genin tests. So out of 9 Teams your class made up, only three teams will pass."

"That's not fair!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke seemed to stare daggers at particularly nothing.

The jounin shrugged, "Life's not fair. This way, it helps so that the military ranks are not too overpopulated."

"B-But!"

Rin gave a ruthless grin, "Blame the system. Anyways, meet outside of the Academy tomorrow at 7 am, don't eat any breakfast unless you want to throw it up." With that she flipped backwards off the building and landed gracefully into the street below. _"I guess we will see how they do…"_

Reaching her apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Pakkun!" She shouted into the darkness, "I'm home!"

"What would you have done if I was an assassin?" A small pug grumbled sarcastically from the kitchen doorway.

Rin flushed, "I would've sensed you as soon as I stepped inside the building and proceeded with caution after signaling a comrade." Pakkun snorted, "Besides, I have you and the pack to protect me," Rin crooned as she scratched his chin.

"Hmmf. So how were the brats?" As the ninken waddled into the kitchen, Rin absently went to her cupboards and fed Pakkun some beef jerky from the box.

"I surprisingly liked them, if they pass the test I think it would be interesting to teach them." She commented absently thinking back on her team. "They are all kinda cute, they remind me of our old team back in our first days…Naruto is so much like Obito in his bright, sunny, personality. Sasuke seems to be as loaded as Kakashi was, and Sakura is inbetween them garnering a helpless crush on her brooding teammate…"

Most of Kakashi's old team stayed with Rin, occasionally they would pop back home. But after the death of the last Hatake, they handed the scroll to her for safe keeping, and they worked with her when she needed them from time to time. Sometimes for tracking missions, or assassinations. After Kakashi's death she often summoned his old team to just talk to them, they had all mourned together and had formed somewhat of a bond of friends.

But she was not their master.

She would never be their master.

She held the contract because both Kakashi's old summons and her would pick an apprentice to pass the contract over eventually. But Pakkun often hung around her keeping her company in her lonely existence. [Admittedly, he took care of her when she didn't feel like living. Pakkun may be just a dog, but to her, he was her grouchy life saver.]

Pakkun turned his nose up to his friend, "What is that Strawberry Delights scent I smell on you? Who have you been around?"

Rin frowned and smelled her arm, "…I don't smell anything, but I was around an Academy classroom, and there is a girl on my team-do kids actually wear these things?"

Pakkun lifted a wrinkly brow, "Rin, it's the same shampoo I use."

The jounin deadpanned, "You use Strawberry Delights Shampoo."

"I have to keep my precious coat clean somehow, don't I?" Pakkun asked rhetorically.

"I suppose…" Rin added primly not wanting to offend her longtime friend, but inwardly gaffing at the reaction the pink haired genin would have knowing her favorite shampoo was favorably used with a dog. [Though Pakkun was the BEST dog, hands down.]

Pakkun leap onto the counter, "So, what are you making tonight?" [He loved her cooking, but he'd never admit it.]

"Ah…just something simple,"

Simple indeed.

* * *

EDITED 8/9/2014: Hey, stories changing up! Hope you like it, next edit is going to be a whole different bell test.


End file.
